


Friends with Benefits

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s01e06 Mr. Willis of Ohio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If you weren't so good you wouldn't get hurt."





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is not the CJ and Leo I usually write about, these characters come from another place in my mind. I try to remain true to their voice and I hope I have done so. I just wanted to shake things up a bit, make some changes. This will be a series of shorts about an affair, I have no idea where it is going to end. I need to thank Grace for being sort of fluent in French and for so much more.  


* * *

“These frat pranks are getting stupider. What person in his right mind would scale the White House fence? All that is waiting on the other side are big guys with big guns.”

“It may have been more than a fraternity prank.” Leo replied.

His driver, Lewis, opened the door to the Lincoln. CJ slid in first and Leo got in behind her. He instructed Lewis to drive to her apartment.

“What do you mean? Do you think someone is trying to hurt us? Well not me, because I am certainly not important, but the President?”

“You are quite important Claudia Jean. Second to the President, you are the most visible White House staffer.”

“I know; my father is so proud. Is someone trying to hurt us Leo?”

“There are no imminent threats…nothing that stands out to Ron Butterfield. The Secret Service is trained and ready for anyone who wants to try.”

CJ shivered a bit. Lewis turned the corner and pulled up to the back of her building.

“Thanks for the ride Leopold. My baby should be out of the shop by the end of the week. I hate to inconvenience you since you have to go all the way to Chevy Chase at this ungodly hour so I’ll just…”

“Can I come up?” Leo asked, cutting her off.

“Yeah.” She nodded, not missing a beat.

Leo told Lewis to wait for a while and they got out of the car. CJ unlocked the back door and they took two flights of stairs to her apartment. Once inside, CJ hardly had the door closed before Leo was kissing her.

“I will drive you home whenever you ask. I am so sorry about last Thursday.”

CJ ignored his apologies; she said no apologies a long time ago. She just intensified the kisses.

“No pomp…” she took off his jacket. “No circumstance…” she began to unbutton his shirt. “No coffee?”

“I just want to fuck you.” He murmured against her neck.

“Whatever Leo wants, Leo definitely gets.”

The Chief of Staff pulled her closer, grinding his pelvis on hers. CJ gripped him tight as her knees buckled.

“You are primed and ready Colonel McGarry.”

“Right here baby.”

CJ pulled him down on top of her and the kissing continued. He undressed her slow, kissing and caressing each exposed piece of skin as if it were a treasure. When she was naked, Leo took a few moments to admire her form.

“Damn, you're beautiful.” He whispered.

“Mmm. Sometimes you talk too much.”

“Forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?”

CJ spread her thighs, gingerly touched herself. Leo couldn’t contain his growl, moving her hand away and replacing it with his own. When he stroked her sex, CJ arched her back. He touched her everywhere; drove her crazy when he hit every spot but her clit. She didn’t feel the need to demand…Leo McGarry could take his time but he always got to the point. His mouth moved down, blowing softly on her clit.

“Mmm, Leo. Oh God.”

He sprinkled tender kisses and light caresses with his tongue in all the right places until CJ purred. It was a victory when she did that. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing herself against his eager mouth; his skilled tongue.

“More Leo! Now! Fuck me now!”

He slipped his fingers inside her. Damn if the man did not know exactly how to drive her out of her mind. CJ gripped his shoulder, causing Leo to grimace and pull back.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“A bit of pain there Claudia Jean.”

She pulled him back to her, face to face. His body fit like a glove between her open thighs. She kissed him hard on the mouth. Sometimes she drew blood, but not tonight.

“If you weren’t so good you wouldn’t get hurt.” She said.

“This is my fault?”

“Yeah.”

Leo gave her a heart-stopping grin before dipping to kiss her neck. He wanted to leave his mark on her but that wasn’t allowed. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing hard. CJ winced from both the pleasure and the pain. He paid special attention to her nipples; that was his favorite part of the game. Stroking, pinching, nibbling, sucking…CJ thought she was going to lose it. His fingers worked between her legs and she cried out as she felt herself coming.

“Leo! Leo! Oh God, oh God!”

Drained, but in no way done after her orgasm, CJ reached down to unbuckle his pants. Leo wanted to help but his hands were otherwise occupied. CJ had long fingers and arms; he was pushing them off his ankles in a matter of moments. She pushed him over on his back, matching his smile as she straddled him. Leaning to kiss him, she stroked his hard cock.

“I love it when you're hard.” She whispered in his ear. “I love that I make you hard.”

“I love it when your mouth is on me.” He replied.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please Claudia Jean.”

He pouted, holding his hands together in prayer and she laughed. That only made him want her more. She went down on him, loving the sounds of his pleasure. He called her name, God’s, Jesus…came in a rush as he groaned out the last of his satisfaction.

“Goddamn it woman.”

She cuddled close to him for a few minutes, kissing him softly. Then she grabbed his suit jacket, took the cigarettes from the inside pocket, and lit two. Leo took one, staring up at the ceiling as he smoked it. CJ threw on his dress shirt and went into the kitchen.

“Coffee Leo?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm keeping this shirt. You have one in the hall closet.”

Leo took his time getting dressed, looking at his Rolex. It was a little after one in the morning.

“Kenyan?” he asked, coming into the kitchen. He put his arms around her waist and sucked the nape of her neck. CJ moaned her approval, gently pushing him away as if he were a petulant child. Leo loved that.

“You should seriously consider taking a shower. My pussy is all over you.”

“This mouth from the woman who spreads the President’s message. I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight.” He grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee. “That floor is no good for my back.”

“You're the one who wanted From Here to Eternity. A bed suits me just fine.”

“Don’t make fun. I am in pain here.”

CJ laughed a bit, kissing his forehead.

“Go home Leopold. Jenny waits up sometimes.”

“Not much anymore. If my back still feels like this in a couple of days, will you give me the special treatment?”

“Yeah. C’mon, I could still get a few hours.”

“Alright, alright.” Leo put his arms around her. “Sometimes I am not even sure if you like me.”

“That’s because you're an idiot.” She smiled. “See you later.”

“Goodnight.”

He kissed her once more, squeezed her, and left the apartment. CJ took a deep breath and sipped her coffee. She knew she would not get much sleep tonight…she never did after Leo left. She was sleeping with a married man. Surely, Maureen Parker Cregg, her beloved mother, was spinning in her grave. The first time had been an accident; that was how CJ justified it in the months that followed. She and Leo had always been friends. They clicked immediately when she walked into the Manchester storefront with Toby. She was one of the few in their tight-knit group that saw past the mask of protection he always wore.

The fact that he was married meant he was safe. She would flirt and be witty, he would respond in kind, but there was no worry of the campaign sex that plagued everyone from interns to Senior Staffers. He kissed her, on the bus after a speech in Eugene, Oregon, and she slapped him. The silent treatment followed for two days. Leo apologized so much that CJ got sick of it and just accepted. She kissed him a few weeks later, after he took her to a batting cage in Louisville…Leo just grinned.

It progressed, as a normal relationship would have, though nothing about it was normal. It all led up to the night of the Illinois Primary, the first night they made love. CJ had no intention of ever being anyone’s mistress. She was already a woman in a man’s world and there was enough stacked against her. Yet she could not stop with Leo. It was strange, not some ongoing affair where he went home to his wife and her life stopped until he noticed her again. Nothing about their friendship changed, even when sex was added to the mixture.

They were more like friends, with benefits. She heard Donna say that once and immediately adopted it to describe her relationship with Leo McGarry. She cared about him so much but could say, honestly, that she was not in love with him. No matter how superficial his marriage was, it was still a marriage. Even if he divorced Jenny that did not mean there was a future for the two of them. They hoped to be in the inner sanctum of a two-term President…sleep was a precious commodity. Personal relationships were nonexistent.

CJ heard her cell phone ringing and went to the living room or grab it from her purse. She prayed she did not have to go back to the White House at this hour.

“Hello.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Leo asked.

“My phone woke me.”

“Ha ha. I just wanted to tell you sweet dreams.”

“That’s sweet, thank you. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. My back still hurts.”

“If, if Leo, we can get away at a decent hour on Thursday, I will make it all better for you.”

“Thank you baby.”

“That’s the reason you called me. To finagle a massage, admit it.”

“You saw right through me. Goodnight Claudia Jean.”

“Goodnight.”

CJ hung up her phone, leaving it in the living room as she went to bed for a few hours. Tomorrow would be another busy day and she needed tonight, and the next possible encounter, not to be on her mind.

***


End file.
